


Exposure

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Coup de Foudre [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira takes care of Yusuke when he ends up sick after their trip to the beach.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 7 — working through the cold.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gone swimming that time at the beach,” Akira tells his boyfriend as he wipes Yusuke’s head with a cool cloth. They are in Yusuke’s dorm room, with Akira kneeling beside his sickbed as easels and canvases crowd around them.

If Yusuke knew he would come down with something after that fateful trip — and if he knew that his boyfriend would be here, doting on him — maybe he would've cleaned up his room. It's much smaller than the attic room Akira stayed in at Leblanc, and Yusuke cringes at the thought of how his boyfriend is forcing himself into such a despicable situation, all because of him.

“Are you okay?” Akira asks, noting the look on Yusuke’s face. “Is the cloth too hot?”

“Leave me and go. Before this plague infects you, as well.” What he doesn't say is how much he appreciates Akira being here with him. Exhaustion courses through his body, and there is no one but Akira that he'd rather have beside him now to witness his vulnerability.

“You don’t mean that. I brought soup.”

“Soup?” Yusuke peels his eyes open, reaching for the food. “Well, I suppose I could have a sip or two, then.”

After Akira helps him sit up in bed, he downs the entire bowl of broth; it's warm in his throat, easing the ache. For the first time in days, his stomach doesn't disagree with the offered food, and instead gurgles in content.

“It was that good?” Akira teases, tucking Yusuke back beneath his two thick comforters. Before his boyfriend brought over the blankets, he'd been making do with a thin sheet to cover him when he sleeps. Money is better spent on things that possess true beauty, after all, and while he's sure that somewhere out in the world, there's a comforter consisting of the most exquisite fabric and pattern, he has yet to come across it.

“You know,” Akira continues, fluffing up Yusuke’s pillow as he talks, “you never did tell me why you decided to jump into the ocean.”

“We were at the beach! Why wouldn’t I swim?”

“It was the middle of the night, Yusuke.”

He's heard all this before; the chastising on how he shouldn't swim in frigid ocean water at night, and how he definitely shouldn't start swimming laps after Akira starts calling for him to stop.

“Indeed it was! I wished to experience the physical sensations firsthand. You saw the moon; it was a beautiful night, and —”

 _It was such a beautiful night because you were there,_ Yusuke thinks. He knows the incident was irresponsible of him, especially with how things turned out, but he doesn't regret it now.

What he doesn't tell Akira is that his boyfriend made his heart pound so loudly — with such energy — that he felt compelled to act. Perhaps if the two of them hadn't been on a midnight stroll so close to the water, Yusuke would have jumped in the opposite direction; where he truly wishes to be, but cannot make himself initiate yet.

 _If only I could be in Akira’s arms,_ Yusuke thinks.


End file.
